The Diary of Valen
by Chris Magician
Summary: Did Valen really create the Dolls for just one purpose? What were they like before they were locked away? There were plenty of questions in the game, and here's one author's idea of the answers.


C

C.C. 513, Rotation 49

__

The days pass very quickly now. It's hard to believe that just a few short Rotations ago I was nearly confounded on how to mend everything together. With my masterpiece complete, it's all so simple. All I've to do is come up with a new idea, and it's already done. I think, at one time, I might have been afraid of such ease in my experiments, that not having to do the work would make me soft, weak, and complacent. But now I understand that there really wouldn't be any point in performing the labor myself. I've already completed the greatest feat possible.

C.C. 513, Rotation 21

__

No more loneliness ever again. My period of solitude has passed, I think. I've paid my penance for power, and I can now rejoin the community. I'm looking forward to reestablishing myself with my friends, and especially with my enemies. I can't wait to see their expressions when they fully grasp the scope of what I've done.

C.C. 513, Rotation 25

__

I had a thoroughly delicious day.

I spoke to Atenacious this morning, and he was just as haughty and cynical as ever. Perhaps more so, if that's possible. He tried for some time to impress me with talk of his recent accomplishments, but not before suggesting I'd locked myself away in mourning of my 'lesser intellect'. As it stands, he expected to make an impact by the fact that he's created a new [relic] with what he calls, 'fantastic powers'. He calls it the Book of Cosmos, or something equally as childish. I humored him, pretended to be attentive, and then filled him in on the real reason I'd been gone so long. 

I greatly enjoyed watching the blood drain from his face.

C.C. 513, Rotation 26

__

It took me some time to track down Venma and Sormen, but I finally found them in a new Atelier in the southern mountains. It's a bit plain for my tastes, and as it's situated in a jungle the humidity disturbs me, but I'm above mentioning such petty details. They seemed quite pleased that I've come out of my hibernation, and we spent the entire afternoon and a good deal of the evening discussing our various accomplishments. I never actually mentioned my masterpiece, but not for the sake of making them feel inferior, as I knew they would. Truth be told, I was quite intrigued by their new project.

It seems that, somewhere during the creation of their Terrmarim _[relic], Sormen got the idea into his head of creating people from the imagination. Venma dismissed it at first as childish whimsy, but she became smitten with the notion as well when she discovered it wasn't as easy as it sounded. I don't feel like relating all the details, so I'll suffice to say that they succeeded, to a degree. They call their new toys Dolls, as they're made from synthetic materials instead of flesh and blood. They can move and speak, but their cognition lacks much in the way of charm. I offered to help with that area, and they accepted. It's pleasant to be collaborating again, especially with those I could almost consider my equals._

C.C. 513, Rotation 47

__

I've been terrible about keeping my writings up to date, but I've been busy enough to justify it, I think. The three of us, (that's Venma, Sormen, and myself, of course) have made considerable progress with the Dolls, but not without a good deal of perspiration. 

We had some trouble the first few Rotations, almost entirely with the dilemma of adding personality. It was a simple enough matter to increase the Dolls' vocabulary and cognitive abilities, but we were quite stumped when it came to emotions and such. I resisted using my masterpiece, although I'm not quite sure why. I think perhaps that, even though no greater [relic] can ever be made, I still enjoy the creative aspect of puzzling over how to accomplish something. These Dolls have been giving us no end of chances to puzzle, I assure you. 

We finally made a breakthrough when we created a Doll with a decidedly female nature. The only problem was that we didn't know how we had done it. Sormen has some theories, and we're taking a short sabbatical from the project to clear our minds, although I'm quite certain none of us will be able to banish it from our thoughts completely. I for one am having trouble doing it at all.

C.C. 514, Rotation 2

__

I think I'm starting to remember why my Atelier is in such a remote location. While I'm still enjoying the satisfaction of working with the Dolls, my pleasure at being with Sormen and Venma is definitely wearing thin. 

Did I actually refer to them as my equals? How amusing.

C.C 514, Rotation 3

__

Sormen is going to drive me insane, I swear it by my masterpiece. Large though the workshop may be, it feels ten times smaller when he's around. Venma rarely shows up anymore, although I can hardly complain about that. I think she's still fooling around with that ridiculous female Doll we made. I've personally gotten quite fed up with the offensive personality she gave it; just because she's so skeptical about everything doesn't mean her creations have to be.

C.C. 514, Rotation 4

__

I finally told Sormen about my masterpiece. I don't think he believed me at first, but he knows well that I'm not the storytelling type. I didn't do it out of friendship, or wanting to share, though. It was purely because I can't stand to be around him another day, and I wanted to crush his ambition as I did Atenacious'. I think it worked. He got very quiet, which is nearly unheard of when referring to Sormen. Ah, you see there? He really is driving me insane. I made a pun.

C.C. 514, Rotation 4 

__

I've locked the doors to my Atelier once again. I fully remember my reasons for deciding to create Dewprism now. It was because I can't stand the rest of the world. 

C.C. 514, Rotation 7

__

I discovered, after trying to get myself enthusiastic about several new projects, that I'm still preoccupied with the Dolls. Perhaps I'll try making some of them myself. The difference between these and the ones made with Sormen is that these will be done right.

C.C. 514, Rotation 18

__

Curse Sormen, curse Venma, and curse that pathetic doll of hers! I can't seem to break free from the narrow-minded ideas they had of how to create Dolls. If only I had thought of the idea first, then it could have been done right from the beginning, instead of held back by lesser intelligence. The problem I'm facing is still with the personality and emotions of the Dolls. No matter what I try, they always run within a set range of thoughts. What is holding them back? For that matter, what is holding me_ back?_

C.C. 514, Rotation 20

__

I've had an epiphany. I'll write more if it works.

C.C. 514, Rotation 21

__

I'm so close I can taste it. I can't believe I didn't see it all along. Dewprism is the answer, it always was! Dewprism is_ life, it _is_ emotion! The first attempt was so close it was painful, and I'm positive the next will be perfect. I'm too excited to write any more. I'm going back to work._

C.C. 514, Rotation 23

__

Victory!

Success!

Triumph!

Whatever phrase you decide to use, I am the greatest Aeon ever to exist. Not only did I create Dewprism, a perfect, self-contained reflection of the universe, but I have created life. True_ life, not just a Doll programmed to act alive. It has actual thoughts, true emotions. I've done something that, until now, only God Himself has been able to. I can scarcely believe it._

C.C. 514, Rotation 25

__

There isn't much to say, really. The Doll still runs perfectly, still has thoughts, desires, emotions all its own. I think perhaps I'll try and take it one step further, and create a companion for myself, and make it as close to an actual person as possible. A genderless Doll is a fascinating step, but I'm going to make the final leap.

C.C. 514, Rotation 27

__

He's perfect. He thinks, has emotion, feels hunger and pain. He looks almost completely human. I decided not to hide the fragment of Dewprism in his forehead, as I find it attractive. 

He seems to favor blue and white over other colors, which amuses me, since I tend to as well.

I took a little time to give the first Doll a distinguishable gender, making him male. Ruecian, as I dubbed him, seems vaguely jealous of the newer model, although I assured him that I think no less of him for having an empty life stone.

I call the new doll Ruenis.

C.C. 514, Rotation 31

__

Is there no end to my genius? On a whim, I tried a small experiment on Ruecian using my Tramavaria _[relic],_ _and_ _he now has the power to change the features of his body at will. I never imagined my previous works would be so compatible with the Dolls, but I'm quite pleased at the new development. Ruenis was curious as to why I didn't experiment on him, but I chose not to tell him. Ruecian would doubtless be hurt if he were discover I care more for Ruenis' well being than his. I do wonder though, as he's far from unintelligent, if he'll derive that conclusion for himself._

C.C. 514,Rotation 33

__

It's a simple task to make Dolls now. I created three of them today, although these are only more advanced versions of the automated Dolls I first experimented with. I wanted to see how far I could take their personalities using only Dewprism's influence, and not an actual fragment of it. It seems to have worked fairly well, although their emotions don't vary as much as Ruecian or Ruenis' do. They also adapted well to being enhanced by various [relics], and they each have unique powers. However, I decided to store them for the time being, as I have no current use for them.

C.C. 514, Rotation 42

__

I had a rather amusing morning. Ruenis approached me shortly after I awoke, and asked about making Dolls with female personalities. I told him it wasn't very difficult, and proceeded to inquire why he wanted to know. He said he was lonely.

This may seem rather cold of me, but his expression thrilled me to no end. Loneliness! I am truly amazing. I have created, with only my hands and my Dewprism, a being that can desire companionship. 

In any case, I first asked why he wasn't content with Ruecian. He didn't have an answer, but I didn't really need one. I was already forming the designs and schematics in my marvelous brain of a female companion for him. 

C.C. 514, Rotation 43

__

Work is going well on Ruenis' companion. I've completed her basic body, and I'm presently mapping out her personality. I've decided, as I like to take some pride in my creations, to use another shard of my Dewprism for her. After all, she'll be my companion as well as Ruenis'.

Ruecian has recently been using his powers to make some noticeable changes in his body. He now sports a variety of red and black armor he designed, and has also added some defining muscle tone to his chest and arms. These Dolls are a fascinating project, each with such individual desires and preferences. I'm enjoying them almost as much as the Dewprism.

C.C. 514, Rotation 46

__

Again, a shock. Ruecian was assisting me with my work on the new Doll when he began to ask questions about its basic construction, mind-mapping, and so forth. I quickly realized that what he wanted was make Dolls of his own, and he confirmed this upon my inquiry! I've yet to decide whether I'll allow it. Should an invention make inventions of its own?

Of course, if he gets out of hand, I could always delete his desires with the Dewprism. I suppose, though, that I take a particular satisfaction from watching how the dolls develop as people. I doubt I'll ever make any direct changes to them.

C.C. 514, Rotation 48

__

The new Doll is almost complete. I've made her look slightly more human than Ruenis, and although I'm not sure why I did it, I ended up using Venma as the model for her face. I made some minor alterations, and made certain she wouldn't have Venma's infuriating voice, but there's no denying she bears a certain resemblance to my former associate.

Ruecian is persistent with his desire to make dolls himself. Although I hate to admit it, I think he's convincing me. I seem to have a certain lack of ability to deny my Dolls' requests. Perhaps because I like them far better than most 'real' people.

C.C. 514, Rotation 50

__

As of this morning, Ruenis has a new friend. She stands a little shorter than him, and looks about his age. (somewhere in what a human would call her 'teens') I made her overall body design to be much sleeker and more graceful than any of my previous models. As I previously mentioned, she bears a striking and somewhat unsettling resemblance to Venma. She has the same mouth, same short, gold hair, same elegant neck. Her eyes are the main difference, as I made them a very rich green. I never liked Venma's eyes. I enjoy looking at her; all the beauty of Venma in her prime, but with none of her flaws. Ruenis seems quite pleased. He asked to name her, and I saw no harm. He called her a human name, something her read in a book the Dewprism provided him with. It's an odd name, but I find it rather fitting of her: Cosette. 

C.C. 515, Rotation 1

__

I find myself thinking a lot about Venma lately. Seeing Cosette only makes it worse. It would be so simple to use the Dewprism, and

I can't believe I'm having such ludicrous thoughts, let alone writing them.

C.C. 515, Rotation 2

__

I've allowed Ruecian to create his own Dolls. He's still in the preliminary stages of their design, but I remain quite amazed, and pleased, I might add, at how much he learned from helping me make Cosette. I haven't aided him at all at this stage, and he hasn't seemed to need it. I am truly a genius.

C.C. 515, Rotation 4

__

Watching Cosette makes me think I might have married Venma if Sormen hadn't gotten to her first. Perhaps I'll use my Dewprism to erase him from existence. Then she'll be mine. 

__

Such silly things to think. Maybe I'm spending a little too much time inside the Atelier.

Speaking of Cosette, I feel I should record a few of her more defining traits now that we've become better acquainted. Firstly, she's an explorer. Within the first day of her awakening she had investigated nearly ever room in the Atelier, including some of the hidden ones. She has an insatiable curiosity, which I like to think stems from my influence. I've answered dozens of questions, all of which were well thought out and intelligent, on any number of topics. She's winning me over quite effectively, and not only because she looks like Venma. I've always admired an inquiring mind.

C.C. 515, Rotation 7

__

Ruecian is amazing. He's made two Dolls, both with Cosette's complex body structure. They seem to be a quite larger than she, but their elegance is evident, even without seeing them move. He's using the self-contained personality system instead of a life stone, which suits me fine. Best to leave the masterpiece intact. I expect he'll finish in ten Rotations, at most.

Ruenis has never been happier. He and Cosette are never apart. They spend a good deal of time outside the Atelier, exploring the mountain range and the surrounding desert. Cosette has a habit of bringing small animals back, which I don't understand the appeal of. It doesn't really bother me as long as they don't get into my workshop, although I could simply use the Dewprism if they were ever to break something.

C.C. 515, Rotation 9

__

Ruecian is almost finished with his project. His Dolls are both female, but decidedly less feminine than Cosette. These two look to be warriors, much as he now does. Their faces are nearly identical, and he's dressed them in the same fashion: armored. The main difference between them is their hair color; one is a brunette, the other has red hair. I've come to the conclusion that although I may have created them, I can never fully understand a Doll with a mind produced by Dewprism. Watching Ruecian has re-inspired me, and I think I may create one more Doll before I'm finished with the project completely.

C.C. 515, Rotation 11

__

Ruecian brought his Dolls to life today. _Ruenis, Cosette, and myself were all present at the time, and I have to admit I felt a certain paternal pride in his accomplishment. He named the two new Dolls Azuma and Eponine. I thought Ruenis, for some reason, seemed a little surprised when he told us their names, but he didn't voice any objections. I plan to start my final Doll now that my workshop is free again. I've decided on a male, but with a superior body to Ruenis or Ruecian._

C.C. 515, Rotation 13

__

I discovered, upon speaking with Ruenis this afternoon, why he seemed unsettled when Ruecian revealed his dolls' names. It seems he took them from the same book Ruenis procured Cosette's name from. As much as I'd like to think my creations are above it, I can't help thinking that Ruecian's actions show jealousy for his brother. Upon reflection, I suppose I have always favored Ruenis slightly. After all, Ruecian was, in a way, a failed experiment. But childish envy? I may have to have a talk with my creation.

Speaking of such things, Azuma and Eponine aren't at all what I'd expected. While Ruecian is generally quiet and modest, the two of them are given to being loud and exceptionally haughty. They gravitate toward following Ruenis and Cosette on their trips through the mountains, although I haven't any idea why. I doubt they enjoy the same kind of entertainment. Yet another thing to discuss with Ruecian: Why make Dolls so different from himself?

C.C. 515, Rotation 14

__

I brought my inquiries before Ruecian this morning. It wasn't the easy conversation I had anticipated, as it seems he is quite jealous of Ruenis and, to my surprise, Cosette. He thinks I consider them both worthier of my attention than him! I suspect this is why he made his Dolls with such abrasive personas; so that, in comparison, I would find him that much more appealing as a companion. The troubling part is that I find he's right on every count. With Ruenis and Cosette gone so often, I turn to him for conversation, especially since Azuma and Eponine are so entirely annoying. Despite the obvious dilemma facing me, I again must marvel at my genius. The created can manipulate its creator!

C.C. 15, Rotation 15

__

I made it a point to find out why Azuma and Eponine always trail behind Ruenis and Cosette this morning. As far as I can tell, they simply don't like Cosette, and follow along to insult her. I didn't approve of this at all, and forbade them from it. I don't care in the least if they think I like them or not, as I don't. They belong to Ruecian, not me. I care far more about Cosette's happiness than I do about their very existence, although I am becoming curious about the increasing length of the walks she and Ruenis take.

C.C. 515, Rotation 16

__

I left my Atelier today when Ruenis and Cosette didn't return at their usual time. Unlike myself, due to improvements I've made to my body, all my dolls need to consume food regularly, so they generally end their daily excursions within a certain margin. Today, however, I began to worry when they failed to appear. It shows how attached I've become to them; I can't remember ever worrying about Sormen or Venma. Leaving Ruecian to watch the Atelier, I made an uncharacteristic journey into the bordering mountains.

I found my 'children' with relative ease, but I had again underestimated the power of the life in their fragments of Dewprism. More accurately, just how real it had made them. To be perfectly honest, I was quite appalled when I discovered the two of them performing an action I understand humans call 'kissing'. It involves some sort of vulgar interaction between the lips and tongue, and that's more than I desire to know already. They were equally distraught when they saw me, and immediately began to apologize. I left without saying a word. I have no idea what I'm going to about it just yet, but I've been berating myself for keeping Azuma and Eponine from following them. For all I know, it was the only thing preventing them from performing such shameful acts.

C.C. 515, Rotation 17

__

I can scarcely think what to write. I still have no idea what consequences to impose upon Ruenis and Cosette. Ruecian has, for reasons I can't begin to guess at, has assumed an air of smugness, as if he had been telling me all along this would happen. I wonder if he thinks this shows he is superior to Ruenis? Azuma and Eponine are more intolerable than ever because of him. They tend to emulate their creator, and have become more arrogant an even louder as a result of his newfound haughtiness. 

I haven't gotten any work done on my final Doll. 

C.C. 515, Rotation 23

__

Ruenis and Cosette keep trying to make up for what they did, asking if they can help me in the workshop, doing any number of odd jobs around the Atelier, anything they can think of. I just don't know what to do with them, and the fact that I prize them nearly as much as my Dewprism doesn't make it any easier. But such despicable

C.C. 514, Rotation 24

__

Aeons feel love, of course, I must state this to remind myself that I do have a heart and sentimentality. However, we certainly don't require the sort of grotesque physical pleasure humans do. To think that my_ Dolls, _my_ creations would be capable of such_

C.C. 515, Rotation 25

__

I was awake all night considering my options, and I know what I have to do. Ruenis will be furious, but it's for the best.

C.C. 515, Rotation 26

__

Today was one of the most difficult in my entire life, and that is certainly no short span of time. Ruenis was frantic, searching over the entire Atelier, then the mountains, then miles into the desert for Cosette. He doesn't suspect me of anything yet, although I know that will come all too soon.

C.C. 515, Rotation 30

__

Ruenis has been gone for three days now. I know I should be above it, but I'm beside myself with worry over him, and I miss Cosette terribly. I, Valen, the most powerful Aeon in existence, miserable over two Dolls I made with my own hands. How the mighty has fallen. 

C.C. 515, Rotation 35

__

Ruenis finally returned. He avoided my gaze, and said nothing. He knows I am responsible for Cosette's disappearance, although he couldn't know what I did with her. I suspect he thinks I destroyed her. I could never bring myself to do that, but if I told him, he would continue to search.

C.C. 515, Rotation 37

__

The Atelier is so very quiet now. I've resumed work on my final Doll, but it isn't the same. Ruecian has deactivated Azuma and Eponine, and spends most of his time with the Dewprism. I think a lot about Venma.

C.C. 515, Rotation 43

__

The last Doll is finished. I used a Dewprism fragment for his personality, although I now know what the consequences of that can be. I gave him a warrior's skills, special powers from various [relics], and created a fantastic weapon for him. But no matter how hard I try, I can't take any joy from his completion. Ruenis hasn't spoken to me since his return. 

I miss Cosette so much it pains me. I never realized how empty my Atelier and its winding halls were before the Dolls arrived. 

I think I'm going to do something about Sormen.

C.C. 515, Rotation 45

__

My mind is made up. I'm going to use Dewprism to destroy Sormen.

C.C. 515, Rotation 46

__

Sormen is gone, erased from existence. Venma is mine now.

C.C. 515, Rotation 47

__

I've made a terrible mistake, a horrible miscalculation. I was so preoccupied that I forgot to simply erase_ Sormen, and instead I actually killed him. I tried to use the Dewprism to correct it, but my mind is simply too clouded. I have to try and clear my thoughts before it's too late._

Possessing Venma isn't the same as I thought it would be. Watching Cosette continually reminded me of her, and I think I forgot a few details about the real thing. Specifically, it slipped my mind that Cosette embodied only the aspects of Venma that I liked, and none of the flaws. Having the real Venma in the Atelier is making it all too clear why I repeatedly grew tired of her.

C.C. 515, Rotation 48

__

Sormen has surely been discovered by now, and it's much too late to do anything about it. It would take far too long to rearrange enough of reality to cover what I've done, and I was so preoccupied with the Dolls that I never learned how to control the Dewprism as much as I should have. I can't believe what a fool I've been.

Venma is becoming a real problem. I erased her memories of Sormen with the one of my older [relics], but she still manages to ask just the right questions to make me extremely uncomfortable. That, and she's undeniably getting on my nerves. With the current dilemma facing me, I may have to take some sort of drastic action.

C.C. 515, Rotation 49

__

I've been making preparations for what I know is coming, all day and all of last night. I've hidden all my [relics], lest some fool human, or even Aeon, should happen upon them. I then used the Dewprism to erase most of Ruenis and Ruecian's memories, and program them with simple duties. It will be their job, as well as the other three Dolls I experimented on, to see that I am resurrected once the world is again suitable for me. I placed them, Azuma and Eponine, as well as my last Doll, in various locations throughout the world. It will be nearly impossible to reach them now before they awaken. I expect to be confronted very soon over what I did to Sormen, but I don't care. I'm ready. The Dewprism is safely hidden, but I first used it to construct a fortress for myself. It will be extremely difficult for anyone to reach me now.

I finally took care of the situation with Venma. I'll have to answer for her demise as well now. Strangely enough, I don't feel any regret over it. I didn't feel anything over Sormen, for that matter, but I expected some vague twinge of remorse when it came to Venma. I suppose a god doesn't need such foolish emotions.

C.C. 515, Rotation 50

__

My time on this world is nearing its close. I have prepared a hiding place for myself; a hidden dimension where I can wait to be resurrected by whichever of the Dolls finds me first. It pains me to think that I will be remembered by neither Ruenis nor Ruecian, but that is how it must be. I never even discovered what my last Doll was like, as he was never awakened. Every fragment of Dewprism lent such a unique life to the Doll it belonged to, I wish I could have known him. But now he is just a tool. They're all just tools. That's all they ever should have been, really. Tools, a project to test my skill. It was my own fault that they got so out of hand, and now I'm paying the price for my shortsightedness. 

C.C. 516, Rotation 1

__

The others have almost reached me now, but I'm prepared. I'll fight them to the end, but I know they'll kill me sooner or later, even if only through sheer numbers. Quantity over quality, how ironic. 

It doesn't matter. Everything is ready.

C.C. 516, Rotation 1

__

They're here. I'll be dead in a few more hours. I forgot to mention the last Doll's name.

I called him Rue.


End file.
